


All He Ever Wanted

by clipper782



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Ghost Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clipper782/pseuds/clipper782
Summary: Luke is feeling a bit lonely after the Battle of Endor. Force ghost Anakin decides to tell him a bedtime story.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker/Darth Vader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 222





	All He Ever Wanted

"Have you ever heard the story of the cursed prince?"

The celebrations were still ongoing on the forest moon of Endor. Luke had contributed his fair share, or at least he'd figured he'd done enough. He was a hero, again. Of course. But he'd still felt... disconnected.

More at home among the dead than the living.

Luckily he had his own room to retire to, to spend some time in quiet meditation. Like a proper jedi. Communing with the force.

And the force had communed back. Or at least one spirit in particular had. 

Anakin Skywalker looked younger as a ghost. He had stood out against old Ben and Yoda who looked exactly as they did when they died-- when they became one with the force. Anakin looked exactly like he did before his fall to the dark side. Before he had become Darth Vader, but there was no denying this was the man he had known. Dark Lord of the Sith or Jedi Knight, his spirit seemed freed from the conflict that had consumed him in life. His soul was lighter, freer, but not from death. From him. He had saved his father.

And killed him, or just as well. He'd have preferred him alive. He'd thought maybe he would disappear into the force after a final farewell. But here he was again. Luke didn't want to ask how long he'd have, he'd rather just enjoy it while it lasted.

"Have I heard what?" Anakin was kneeling in front of him, a mirror of his own meditation pose. He wondered if he could reach out and touch him or if his hand would pass right through.

"The story of the cursed prince. It's a fairy tale. One my mother used to tell me when I was small."

"I haven't heard many fairy tales." It was true. The stories he had always asked for were about his father.

Anakin's smile was kind, understanding. He reached his hand out to rest on Luke's shoulder. It didn't pass through. It felt warm. "Let me tell you?"

"You want to tell me a fairy tale?"

"Can't a father tell his son a bedtime story?" A bedtime story? 

"Why are you here?" Luke didn't mean his words to sound as harsh as they did but Anakin looked suitably chastened. He didn't want...

"Do you want me to go-"

"No!" He all but latched onto the spirit, his hands shooting out to grasp at his sides, his head almost, almost resting on his shoulder. "No. Don't go."

He felt Anakin's hand on his head, just stroking lightly, encouraging him to give in that extra few inches and lean into his shoulder. "Oh, Luke... I won't leave you. I'll be with you as long as you want me. I love you."

"Father..." He gave in. He all but cuddled into his father's shoulder. It didn't feel like he was being held by a ghost or spirit at all. Not that he would know what that felt like. It felt nice. This was what he had wanted his whole life. He just never thought he would get to experience it. 

"Will you..." Luke swallowed past the slight embarrassment he felt. "Will you tell me the story?"

"Of course."

_"Once upon a time, as all good fairy tales start, you'll learn soon enough, there lived a young prince. The prince was kind and had great compassion for all his subjects. He was happy but he was also careless, and in his carelessness he let evil enter his kingdom. There was, an evil wizard maybe, who gained power in the kingdom and convinced the prince to allow him to do so unopposed._

_Before he could do anything to stop it, the prince had become corrupted. He had been cursed by evil, and evil befell his kingdom. The prince knew there was nothing left to do, he was already lost, and he and his kingdom fell into eternal darkness._

_Many knights, heroes, warriors came to the cursed kingdom to defeat the evil prince and save the kingdom but to no avail. Until one day a hero came to the castle to fight the prince. But to his surprise he found the prince wasn't the great evil he had imagined, but a lost soul who was too far gone to even ask for help._

_The hero decided to save the prince, even after he was told by everyone who knew the prince that it would do no good, the prince was lost forever. But the hero knew this couldn't be so. He went back to the cursed castle but rather than raise his sword to fight, he called out the prince's true name which had been lost to time. Hearing his true name the prince came back to himself and was able to rid himself and his kingdom of the evil influence that had befallen them, and ousted the evil wizard who had used him to gain power."_

"This story sounds familiar."

"I suppose so."

"But in the story the cursed prince lives, doesn't he?" Luke didn't mean to sound so bitter. He did have Anakin now, after a fashion.

"Well, yes. But also in the original story the hero is a heroine and she marries the prince and they live happily ever after."

"Why should that change anything?"

"OK then the hero and the prince get married and live happily ever after! But I mean, that's not really the ending you want--"

"I want my prince." Luke lifted his head, staring right into Anakin's eyes, defiant, past the point of shame. If he was going to seek comfort like a child in the arms of a ghost, he may as well go all the way. He'd have given everything in an instant to have Anakin by his side. Alive. He'd never cared so much, never wanted anything so much.

Anakin's hand left his shoulder, his fingertips moving to caress his cheek, cup his chin, tilt his head ever so slightly up and... Oh. Was this what he had wanted? Was this what he was asking for? He didn't think... but now he couldn't think of anything but how soft Anakin's lips were on his, how gently he pressed against him. Oh. This was what he wanted.

He felt Anakin start to pull away, realizing a bit too late that he hadn't responded at all. So Luke put all else from his mind and shot forward, recapturing Anakin's mouth with his own parted lips. 

While Anakin had started chaste, Luke's own initiative seemed to ignite something in him. He pulled Luke impossibly closer as he let his hands slide over his son's body. 

"Luke..." his voice was calm and even while Luke was breathless and nearly gasping. Oh, yes. This was what he wanted. He pulled his father, his Anakin, into another desperate kiss.

Luke was getting hot, so he didn't think to protest when Anakin began pulling his shirt down off his shoulders, but when Anakin reached his belt he had to pull away.

"I... I've never..."

"Do you want to?" Anakin's voice was gentle and Luke knew instinctively that whatever he said, whatever he chose, his father wouldn't push him, wouldn't leave him, wouldn't even show his disappointment. 

"I want to." Anakin kissed him again, almost reverently, as if in awe that his son would allow this from him. "I want this. I want _you_ , Father."

Anakin moaned at that and it was a beautiful sound. Luke wanted that passion, all centered on him. Anakin wanted him. His father wanted him. It was more than he could have ever hoped for. Anakin slipped his belt from his waist and pulled him up to standing without ever letting go of him. Benefits of being a ghost, he supposed.

Another benefit of being a ghost, his clothes were only an illusion. As Anakin stood in front of him, he did away with that illusion. Force, but he was beautiful. Strong, muscled, well-toned like the Jedi Knight war hero he had been. He still had the scars from battle on his non-existent skin. And his cock...

Luke didn't wonder how a ghost could have an erection, his mind was past that point. The only thing he wanted was to drop back down to his knees and _worship_ his father's cock. So that's what he did.

Luke grasped his shaft, just suckling his lips around the head of Anakin's cock, pulling away to kiss down his length, mouthing at the sides. He'd never thought being in this position would feel so good but he'd never wanted anything the way he wanted absolutely everything from Anakin.

"Ah! Luke..." Ankin's hand stroked back through his hair, grabbing on, but only with a most gentle grip. "Luke I wanted to see you..." Anakin whined, but didn't seem too put out. 

Luke moved back to the top and swallowed him down as far as he could without gagging

"Luke! Oh. No... no." To Luke's vague disappointment he felt himself being pulled away. "I don't want to come like that." A shudder ran through Luke's body at that. He knew what his father wanted. He could feel it. His desire thrummed hard in the force, all but screaming what he wanted. 

"Let me see you, Luke." Luke was powerless to do anything but oblige. He tried to return the feeling of desperate desire, but his father was so strong in the force, it was overwhelming. "I can feel you, Luke. I want... I want to see you, please." 

Luke allowed his father to lift him into his arms and shed the rest of his clothing. He carried his boy to his bed and laid him gently down on his back, moving back to take in the sight of his son, open, willing, waiting for him. Anakin's eyes were dark, predatory, but Luke had never before felt so safe as he did in that moment, completely at his father's mercy (and not for the first time).

"Luke do you even know how beautiful you are?"

"I get it from my father."

Anakin descended on him. His lips on his mouth, on his neck, on his chest. Some absolutely improper use of the force spread him on the bed, pulling his knees up on either side of Anakin's chest. Anakin's fingers were slick, somehow as they slid inside him. And oh, he had never even thought to touch there before, but it felt so good to be opened to Anakin.

"F-Father!"

Anakin's free had moved to stroke his hair. "My son. My boy. I love you so much."

"I love you, Father. Please... please." Luke didn't know exactly what he was begging for, but he knew he wanted it. He wanted it and Anakin wanted it too. It felt so good, to be wanted like this. Anakin's fingers brushed something inside of him and he _keened_ into his father's touch.

"Ah there we are." Anakin said, smirking down at him and sliding his fingers out of his son. Luke whined and would have protested more, but then he felt Anakin lining up the head of his cock and Luke fell silent.

Anakin's initial push was slow, gentle, but he was so big and it burned, but also... Force how he wanted this. He wanted Anakin, he needed Anakin, he loved Anakin. And Anakin reached that spot that made him keen and it was over. 

Luke was an absolute mess at the mercy of his father's thrusts, slow at first, but faster as he got used to the stretch. His father could feel his comfort in the force, or maybe just from his physical body. It didn't matter. He was lost. The only words he could find were "Father," and "Anakin," and soon even those were forgotten for senseless moans and whines for more, more, _more_.

"Luke... oh _Luke_..." His father didn't sweat, didn't breathe, but somehow even he was overcome by this sensation. Being inside his son, his Luke who he loved so much. His boy who was willing to risk so much to save him, who never gave up on him... Oh, his satisfaction, his pure pleasure at taking his boy, _making love_ to him... It sang in the force, so strongly. "Come for me, Luke." And Luke sang for him too.

Luke didn't expect Anakin to have anything of his essence left to spill inside of him, but he could feel as his father found his release. With him. He had done that. He felt more powerful than he had after any of his military exploits. Those only made him feel empty, but Anakin made him feel so full and loved. He wanted to stay like that forever.

"Please don't leave me."

His father caressed his face as he extracted himself, which brought a whine from his son, of course. But he didn't leave. He curled himself around his little Luke, holding him in his arms. "I won't."

"Stay with me?"

"Always."

It was all he wanted.


End file.
